Shukketsu Manipulation Technique
|user= III; Neno; Isis; Hepen; Opua; Squon |focus=Manipulating blood via different aspects according to the user's blood type |first=??? }} The Shukketsu Manipulation Technique is a technique that has been passed down in the Shukketsu Clan for generations. Only members of the Shukketsu Clan know of its secrets and ability to perform it. However, only those born within the Shukketsu Clan is capable of using the ability, as the DNA is also a factor that allows the user to use this technique. It was founded by the original Shukketsu Clan member, Shukketsu Utu. Overview The Shukketsu Manipulation Technique requires two things of the user. For one, to have been born into the Shukketsu Clan, meaning, the user must be a descendant of Shukketsu Utu. Secondly, the actual usage of the technique requires for the user to implement their own blood type and the opponent's blood type. The blood type of the user must be able to "donate" into the victim's body correctly. An example of this being how in real life, when a patient is in need of blood, only certain blood types are capable of being accepted into the body. So, let's use Blood Type AB+ as an example of this. AB+ recipients may receive blood from everyone, however, they are only able to donate blood to AB+, meaning that a user of this technique that is AB+ may only use their technique on an AB+ person. Each member of the clan has a specific technique that has already been decided for them. Since each human has a Blood Type, they are born with that specific technique. Users of this Fighting Style cannot alter the technique that has been decided for them. The reason for this is, when Shukketsu Utu created this technique, he had one child, who upon his request, bred until he had 7 different children with different Blood Types and taught them this technique. It was then that those 7 children found out their Blood Types unique technique. Ever since this technique was created, the technique within a Blood Type has been set in stone, and was fated to be passed along for all eternity. There have been cases, however, when a user isn't only subjected to a singular technique. An example of this is III, as he is capable of creating bodies from scratch by taking the blood out from his own body and forming them into bones, organs, flesh, etc., however, of course, this takes a great toll on III. Another example of this is Hepen, as he is able to accelerate the speed of cells within a person regardless, including white blood cells. There is a limit however, as Hepen needs to have contact with the person to do this, and they must be lacking in a specific type of cell. This technique also has a passive ability that in turn, harms the user depending on their own blood type and the opponent's. The user takes more damage than normal by a person that has a blood type that is able to be "donated". 'An example being a user with a Blood Type of B+ is able to receive Blood Donations from O-, O+, B- and B+, meaning, that the user of this technique that has a blood type of B+, they will passively receive more damage from O-, O+, B- and B+ attacks. ' Mechanics behind the Technique For a user to be able to use their fated technique, they must make skin contact with the opponent, rather it be a minor, or large form of contact; this is done by going through skin pores. It is then that a small amount of cells from the user are transferred over to the victim by seeping into the flesh and travelling within the victim's body. It is then that the victim's body decides whether to accept, or reject the cells depending on the user and victim's blood typing; If the blood typing of the user isn't "donate-able" to the victim, then the victim's body will eradicate the invasion of cells immediately without harming the victim. The cells transferred over begin multiplying and move to different parts of the body at a rapid pace. The cells, however, do not go to anything major, such as the bone or an organ unless commanded to. Also, the amount of these cells isn't large enough to make a blood clot or mess with the veins, or anything that may kill the user in such a way. The cell's only purpose is to wait for the user's command. The technique, as stated several times, varies between each user because of their blood type. The current members of the Shukketsu clan each have a different Blood Type meaning that none of the current members have any overlapping techniques. Member-Specific Techniques Hepen The "Destined Technique" that was given to Hepen's specific Blood-Type allows for him to apply gravity into the victim by making their bones ache, giving them the illusion of pressure. It forces the bones to go to their limits allowing for the technique to happen. A weakness to this, however depends on the victim's willpower. If those with too weak willpower will eventually faint due to too much pressure being applied. *Hepen is able to accelerate the speed of cells within someone, including himself. This'll mean he'll have to know which type of cell the other person is in need of. This would be a type of "healing" that is unique to Hepen, as he was able to break away from the "Destined Technique" even if it's slight. Trivia *The technique's name was never stated in any of the stories that I created. So, to transfer it over to One Piece, I had to change its mechanics around a little, including its naming. The "Shukketsu Manipulation Technique" name was derived from "Kurain Channeling Technique", as the Kurains are a clan themselves, and the technique itself involves Channeling spirits into their body.